042314-Ryspor-Seriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:47 -- 06:47 CA: "Fuck Dooir and his shit science!" 06:51 GT: ~Ryʃpor jvmpʃ, and tvrnʃ with deathly patience. "Now what?"~ 06:57 CA: "Okay, soo, we were talking, everything was fine. We get oon the subject oof fancy wines. Noow, I JOKINGLY say soomething aloong the lines oof 'mmm this wine is delicioous' oor soomething. Then he starts spoouting bullshit aboout science, when I tell him it happens because oof magic. Even thoough it's noot really magic, All I did was- woould doo, was soort oof... tilt thhe boottle... ooh never mi 06:57 CA: nd. Dooir's a shit head." THere is a faint trace oof alchoohool oon her breath 07:00 GT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ noʃe crinkleʃ in diʃgvʃt. "Yov've been drinking, haven't yov?"~ 07:01 CA: "Pssh, N-Noo... Ha... haha..." 07:06 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃighʃ, and regretfvlly yet grciovʃly excvʃeʃ himʃelf from the empreʃʃ, taking ʃeriad by the hand and dragging her along. "Come on, yov're making a ʃpectacle in front of Her Highneʃʃ."~ 07:08 CA: Very looudy, she yells "OH! OOPS MY BAD, SORRY QUEENY!" 07:11 GT: ~He hiʃʃeʃ, pvlling her into a corridor, and ʃlapʃ her. "ʃTOP IT. Yov have been nothing bvt diʃgracefvl the ENTIRE TIME we've been here, and thiʃ iʃ my limit. Yov need to pvll yovrʃelf together, or I will MAKE yov."~ 07:12 GT: ~He pvtʃ her down. "Now. Magic iʃ real. ʃcience iʃ ALʃO real. There iʃ nothing to ʃay that they can't coexiʃt, and I ʃhall peʃter Doir to tell him the ʃame. All right?"~ 07:12 CA: "She dooesn't like yoou." 07:13 GT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ fingerʃ twitch a little. "I ʃAID, all RIGHT?"~ 07:14 CA: "Alright." She giggles, "grumpy..." 07:16 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "I'll have to take what I can get, I ʃvppoʃe." He decaptchalogveʃ hiʃ PMMM coffee thermoʃ and handʃ it to her. "Drink thiʃ, it ʃhovld help retvrn yov to ʃome ʃemblance of ʃobriety."~ 07:24 CA: "Cooffee... RIght. " 07:30 CA: "Soooooooooooooooo, anyways! Hoow're things looser?" 07:32 GT: ~"Mvch more tolerable withovt yov hovnding my every move, believe me." He ʃitʃ down beʃide her and takeʃ ovt hiʃ phone.~ 07:34 CA: "Texting in the middle oof a coonversatioon. Soo rude... Yoour lusus shoould've raised yoou better 07:42 GT: ~He throwʃ her a look, and retvrnʃ to texting.~ 07:48 GT: ~Hiʃ face growʃ increaʃingly ʃtormy aʃ he continveʃ to text, before he cloʃeʃ the phone with a click and growlʃ frvʃtratedly.~ 07:49 CA: "Did Dooir make yoou grumpier?" 07:50 GT: ~"Yeʃ," he ʃayʃ terʃely.~ 07:50 CA: She giggles yet again 07:52 GT: ~He ʃcowlʃ. "Right, have yov qvite finiʃhed that coffee yet?"~ 07:53 CA: "Oh yeaaaah!" She decaptchaloogues it, and takes a swig. 08:00 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "Paʃʃ it over when yov're finiʃhed, I need ʃome right abovt now." He groanʃ. "God, I mvʃt look like ʃvch a fool in front of the Empreʃʃ! Pvlling my drvnken kiʃmeʃiʃ away to 'take care of her'. I'm not ʃvppoʃed to HAVE to take care of yov! I certainly don't want to, bvt yovr little...thing with Tlaloc haʃn't gone anywhere, and I dovbt yov'd get along with anyone elʃe, ʃo the dvt 08:00 GT: y fallʃ to me. Honeʃtly, I jvʃt want to ʃlap yov ʃometimeʃ." He grinʃ. "Not that I don't do that already."~ 08:03 CA: She makes sure too spill a hefty ammoount intoo the water befoore handing it too him, "Here yoou goo!" 08:05 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtartʃ covghing aʃ the grovndʃ diʃperʃe arovnd them. "Dear god I - hhah - I know yov're a landdweller, bvt - kvh-HAH - THINK before yov act, for - pfvh - for GodOʃ' ʃake!"~ 08:08 CA: "Bluh. Ooops - kulk - My bad!" 08:09 GT: ~Ryʃpor attemptʃ to clear the water with a few flapʃ of hiʃ tail. It'ʃ ʃomewhat effective~ 08:31 CA: "mmm, shake that tail." She says moockingly, "Pretty loow-tier but whatever." 08:31 CA: "Pert." She scooffs 08:32 GT: ~"Vgh, now everything taʃteʃ of watered-down coffee. It iʃn't even very good in the firʃt place. If only my coffee grinder waʃn't broken..."~ 08:34 CA: "Yoour queen will disapproove oof these shenanigains." 08:36 GT: ~"I rather think ʃhe'd diʃapprove of yovr drvnken bvffoonery more," he ʃayʃ, bvt hiʃ face betrayʃ a ʃlight amovnt of worry.~ 08:48 GT: ~"...Perhapʃ I'll go back," he ʃayʃ, after a moment'ʃ pavʃe. "Yov jvʃt...ʃit here for a while and attempt not to make a ʃcene when yov retvrn, all right?"~ 08:48 CA: She makes an inaudible mumbling soound 08:50 GT: ~Ryʃpor nodʃ condeʃcendingly. "I'll ʃee yov later then, I ʃvppoʃe." He ʃwimʃ back to the Empreʃʃ' ʃide.~